The Evil Eye, Aizen Again
The Evil Eye, Aizen Again is the one-hundred sixteenth episode of the Bleach anime. The Arrancar arrive in the Human World again. Summary In order to give his report to Sōsuke Aizen, Ulquiorra Cifer removes and crushes his left eye, letting the dust convey the information. When another Arrancar named Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez heckles him for not killing Ichigo Kurosaki, Ulquiorra explains that their problem is not with the current Ichigo. Rather, Aizen is concerned with Ichigo's growth rate: Ichigo has a considerable amount of dormant power, but it is very unstable. With the possibility that Ichigo could either destroy himself if left alone or fall under their control, Ulquiorra did not kill him yet, but is ready to do so if Ichigo ends up fighting them. These words and Aizen's confidence in Ulquiorra silences Grimmjow, but he is still unhappy about it, bearing ill will against Ichigo for the scar he inflicted in their battle. Back in the Human World, Ichigo is finding out that Lieutenant Renji Abarai and company are not planning to leave until the end of the war with the Arrancar. Since Ichigo cannot give them a place to stay, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto leaves for Orihime Inoue’s place, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa wander off, and Renji heads for the Urahara Shop. The only person left is Rukia Kuchiki, who intended on living with Ichigo all along, so she makes up a sob story for Ichigo's father and sisters, Yuzu Kurosaki and Karin Kurosaki, to persuade them to let her stay. Meanwhile, Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima are walking through the streets when Keigo notices a large flying Hollow in the sky. Grimmjow then arrives in Human World. At home, Inoue is telling a photo of her brother what happened with Ichigo, and she feels envious that Rukia was able to get him back to normal. Rangiku arrives at her apartment a little later and quickly gets Inoue's permission to stay. She really wants to take a bath, but she first tells Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya - who secretly followed her here and is sitting on the roof of the building - that he can come in if he has nowhere else to go. While in the bath tub, Rangiku questions why Inoue is so depressed. Inoue eventually starts talking about how Rukia cheered Ichigo up and how she should be happy that Ichigo got better, but instead she is envious of Rukia. As she starts crying, Inoue admits that she does not feel this way at school - it is only when she is alone at home. After hearing this, Rangiku emerges nude from the bath and hugs Inoue. Rangiku then gets Inoue laughing through some tickling until she finally stops and says that Inoue and Rukia are fine the way they are. She thinks of Ichigo as a kid who cannot stand up on his own yet, so he still needs both of them. And since Inoue is not taking the easy way out by running away or taking out on others, Rangiku thinks highly of her. Elsewhere in the town, Grimmjow meets up with five other Arrancar who have just arrived: Di Roy Rinker, Shawlong Koufang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz and Nakeem Grindina. Together, they are able to detect many strong souls, including Ichigo and all of the Shinigami currently in the Human World. Grimmjow tells them that there is no need to hold back or discriminate because they are to massacre anyone that has any bit of Reiryoku and let no one escape. Under those orders, the five Arrancar scatter towards their targets. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada brings the 4th Division their mail, but he only gives 3rd Seat Yasochika Iemura a small piece of paper. He asks Hanatarō what the rest of the mail is for and he states it's for 8th Seat Harunobu Ogidō, but it's mainly from a bunch of girls. Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu points out that he's very popular with them and Yasochika wonders why he's so popular. Hanatarō lies and says that Yasochika has good points as well. Yasochika asks them what they are but they don't answer. He then yells at them and asks them if he has any good points at all. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Hollow techniques *High-Speed Regeneration * Techniques used: * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes